Snow Flakes
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shot. Obrolan singkat di suatu sore, yang kembali mengingatkan Ice apa arti 'kehangatan' yang hampir dia lupakan. *summary…* *RnR? XD*


**BoBoiBoy Galaxy milik Monsta Studios**

** Rate: K+/T **

**Genre: Family **

**Warning: AU, brotherly love, plotless, no pair, elemental siblings, rada OOC, miss typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sore di hari selasa, tidak ada yang begitu spesial di kediaman Tok Aba beserta tujuh cucu elementalnya, yang memang dari awal sudah 'spesial' sampai terasa biasa bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal baik keluarga itu.

Sore hari yang masih begitu sunyi, karena Tok Aba sendiri masih berada di kedainya bersama Ochobot, Sfera Kuasa yang merangkap asisten sekaligus pegawai teladan tiap tahun, atau mungkin bulan.

"Assalamu'alaikum, ah? Belum ada yang pulang ya?" seorang pemuda serba merah yang selalu memakai topi agak terangkat, berjalan masuk sembari menenteng bola sepak kesayangannya.

"Mandi dulu deh, baru tungguin yang lain," Boboiboy Blaze, kembar tengah yang memiliki tiga kakak dan juga tiga adik serta memegang kendali elemen api, menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

Hari yang sibuk seperti biasa. Blaze tidak terkejut mendapati rumah masih dalam keadaan sepi, mengingat semua anggota keluarganya punya kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Tapi melihat pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci, berarti sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu pulang.

Mungkin seseorang yang tidak banyak bergerak dan yang paling _luang_ di antara mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Ice?" Blaze yang sudah membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti seragam kotornya dengan baju rumahan yang lebih santai, akhirnya menemukan sang adik pertama yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tenang.

"Seharusnya kau menyahut dong, aku 'kan jadi kepikiran ada maling masuk ke rumah ini-meski sebenarnya aku ragu ada yang berani mencuri di rumah ini sih," ucap Blaze lagi. Kaki-kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, di mana sang adik masih berbaring membelakanginya.

Punggung berbalut piyama biru muda itu tampak naik-turun dengan teratur, begitu tenang, "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Ice. Kau mendengarku kan?" panggil Blaze cemberut.

Namun belum ada respon berarti dari lawan bicara, membuat Blaze makin gregetan ingin mencengkram pundak tersebut dan membalik paksa tubuhnya.

"Ice!"

"Ugh…iya, iya, Blaze nggak sabaran," Ice akhirnya menyerah dan perlahan berbalik, manik _aqua_nya bertemu pandang dengan kelereng cincin api milik sang kakak.

"Loh, Ice? Kau kenapa?" kaget Blaze, menyadari hidung dan pipi Ice tampak lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya…_huatchi…_sedikit tidak enak badan," Ice menjawab dengan suara serak sembari menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal dan berair.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang pilek? Kan kau tidak perlu maksain diri tetap ke sekolah kalau kondisimu seperti ini," ujar Blaze, merasa tindakan Ice kali ini begitu tidak wajar, mengingat sang adik sangat suka bermalas-malasan dan tidur siang.

"Tadi…_huatchi!_ Ada…_huatchi!_ Ulangan harian…aku nggak bisa bolos begitu saja…_huatchi!"_

Blaze jadi kasihan bercampur gemas melihat Ice berusaha berbicara sambil susah payah menyeka hidungnya yang merah dengan sapu tangan yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Paling tidak beritahu kami, bisa kan? Aku telepon Kak Gempa ya," tawar Blaze.

"Nggak usah. Nanti Kak Gempa malah panik, kabur dari tugas OSISnya begitu saja, kemudian mulai mengoceh sambil meracik bubur yang rasanya tidak aku sukai itu," tolak Ice tanpa intonasi.

Blaze hampir kelepasan tertawa, tidak, dia tidak setega Taufan yang bisa-bisanya tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling di ruang tamu begitu tahu Gempa kalah monopoli.

"Lagipula ini cuma flu biasa. Tidur sebentar juga pasti sembuh…" lanjut Ice sembari menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi lehernya.

Blaze menghela napas, "Ya sudah, aku nggak akan ngomong sama siapa-siapa, tapi kau tunggu di situ, oke? Aku akan segera kembali," tukasnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru muda tersebut, tidak sempat memberikan respon dari komentar "Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" dari sang adik.

.

.

.

"Nih,"

Ice menatap pil pemberian kakaknya dengan datar, "Apa ini?"

"Kapur ajaib. Ya obat lah! Aku ambil dari kotak obat milik Tok Aba," jawab Blaze gregetan.

Ice tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Rupanya Blaze menghabiskan 10 menitnya untuk mencari obat flu sekaligus mengambil segelas air putih untuknya.

"Sekarang minum," perintah Blaze.

"Nggak mau," tolak Ice datar.

"Hah?"

"Pahit," ucap Ice lagi.

Blaze menghela napas, "Ya namanya juga obat, jelaslah pahit. Tapi kau harus minum kalau mau sembuh," pemuda yang selalu serba merah-jingga itu tetap menyodorkan sebutir obat dan juga segelas air yang dipegangnya.

"Nggak. Aku nggak butuh obat, ini bisa sembuh…_huatchi_…sendiri," tolak Ice susah payah menyeka hidungnya lagi.

"Jangan bandel. Lihat deh, bersinmu membuat salju turun mendadak di dalam kamar ini. Kau mau seisi rumah juga ikutan kena pilek?" omel Blaze kesal, tapi juga merasa kagum melihat bagaimana butiran salju berjatuhan setiap kali sang adik bersin.

Ice merengut, tapi akhirnya tangan kanannya terulur perlahan, menerima obat pemberian sang kakak.

"Ugh…" Ice cepat-cepat meraih air putih yang masih dipegang Blaze begitu obat tersebut masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Sebegitu pahitnya ya?" Blaze sweatdrop melihat Ice meminum air dengan rakus bak orang yang belum mengonsumsi air selama berminggu-minggu.

"Memangnya nggak ada yang sirup...?" keluh Ice setelah meminum habis air putih di dalam gelas besar tersebut sampai tidak tersisa satu tetespun.

"Kau ini, udah gede masa masih nggak bisa tahan obat pahit? Lagian sirup kan buat anak-anak, dan sudah nggak ada anak-anak di rumah ini," Blaze geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huft…" Ice akhirnya kembali merebahkan dirinya, namun tidak jatuh tertidur karena hidungnya yang masih terasa gatal dan mampet.

"Hmph," Blaze tersenyum geli. Tanpa disuruh, Pemuda itu menarik kursi belajar milik sang adik, hendak menemaninya sebentar.

"Apa?" Ice yang kembali menggosok hidungnya dengan sapu tangan menatap cemberut kakaknya yang tertawa pelan di sampingnya.

"Ironis ya. Kau itu pengguna elemen es, tapi malah kena flu," kekeh Blaze.

"Memangnya salah ya? Aku kan juga masih manusia, bukan roh…_huatchi!"_ Ice bersin sekali lagi, dan entah disengaja atau tidak, butiran salju jatuh tepat di atas topi Blaze.

"Wow…" Blaze mengambil satu, dan mengagumi bentuknya yang begitu indah. "Aku dengar tidak ada satupun butiran salju yang sama di dunia ini," komentarnya sembari memungut beberapa butir salju yang berjatuhan di atas kasur.

"Katanya sih begitu," sahut Ice seadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Blaze tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Ice.

"Kau itu hampir tidak punya kegiatan apapun, dan tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali ada jadwal melukis, memanah, atau disuruh sama Tok Aba, jadi aneh kalau kau tiba-tiba bisa terserang flu seperti ini," ujar Blaze panjang lebar, tersirat rasa khawatir di dalam manik jingga kemerahan miliknya.

"Dari dulu kau itu selalu merasa tidak enak badan kalau sedang banyak pikiran, dan aku tahu sekarang juga sama. Ceritakan masalahmu padaku sekarang,"

Ice menghela napas, sudah jelas tidak akan bisa mengelak dari bara api di dalam manik sang kakak.

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Ice menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamar, "Aku hanya…bingung," gumamnya.

"Bingung?" beo Blaze, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku…bingung bagaimana caranya membekukan waktu,"

Blaze mengerjap, sempat gagal paham dengan jawaban sang adik pertama yang entah metafora atau harafiah itu.

"Err…Ice, 'membekukan waktu' itu…maksudnya beneran?" tanya Blaze.

Ice tidak langsung menjawab, irisnya yang sewarna samudera tampak begitu sendu, "Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin…sekalipun aku bisa membekukan…_literally_ segalanya," gumamnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu…kenapa kau ingin membekukan waktu?" tanya Blaze lagi, tampak begitu penasaran.

"Aku…tidak ingin berubah…" jawaban Ice yang hampir tidak terdengar malah membuat Blaze semakin gagal paham.

"Dengar, aku rasa Solar sekalipun tidak akan mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu. Bisa diperjelas?" pinta Blaze.

Ice menghela napas, tubuhnya kemudian pindah posisi memunggungi Blaze. Ice tidak ingin kakaknya mengejeknya cengeng lagi ketika melihatnya kelepasan menangis.

"Aku...senang dengan kita yang sekarang. Ada Blaze, Thorn, Solar, Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, Kak Gempa, Tok Aba, Ochobot, teman-teman lain juga…aku tahu semua ini tidak akan sama lagi suatu hari nanti, dan aku…tidak mau itu terjadi," lirihnya.

Blaze mengangguk pelan, meski tahu Ice tidak akan melihatnya. Rasanya dia paham apa maksud sang adik sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingin kebersamaan ini berakhir, begitu?" tidak menunggu reaksi dari Ice, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "'Membekukan waktu' yang kau maksud itu…kau ingin semuanya tetap seperti sekarang ini, selamanya. Benar begitu?"

Ice memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak berniat menjawab karena tahu pasti Blaze sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

Blaze tersenyum geli.

Semenjak masuk SMP, Ice memang sudah tidak secengeng dulu. Wajahnya bahkan bisa lebih tidak berekspresi dibanding kakak tertua mereka.

Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Ice bertingkah seperti ini. Apalagi kali ini, hanya Blaze yang hadir dan melihatnya.

"Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada karakter puteri di film yang kita tonton minggu lalu deh," ucap Blaze random.

"Hah?" Ice reflek berbalik menatap sang kakak yang sedang tersenyum menopang dagunya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya. Sama-sama pengendali es, tertutup, sensitif, paranoid, tapi juga dewasa dan manis," kekeh Blaze.

"Aku manis?" tanya Ice pelan.

"Yah, kalau kau seperti ini," jawab Blaze, "Oh…dan kalian sama-sama elemental kelima," ucapnya lagi.

Ice cemberut, "Kalau begitu, Blaze sama seperti saudarinya," balasnya tidak mau kalah, "Blaze itu keras kepala, tidak sabaran, berisik, punya kekuatan fisik yang aneh, dan sembrono,"

"Hey!" protes Blaze tidak terima, namun juga tidak bisa menyangkal.

"Tapi juga…" Ice kembali menerawang, "Berani, lantang, dan luar biasa,"

Blaze terpana, mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Jarang-jarang Blaze bisa mendengar Ice mengutarakan hal semacam ini padanya, dan Blaze, sebagai kakak, benar-benar merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Tuh kan, kau bertingkah dramatis lagi," Blaze kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa? Aku kan jujur-loh, Blaze? Kau ngapain?" Ice berjengit melihat Blaze yang tiba-tiba pindah duduk di sampingnya.

"Blaze, kau bisa tertular," ujar Ice cemas.

"Hey, kau ingat sesuatu dari film itu?" Blaze berucap tanpa menggubris peringatan sang adik.

"'Sesuatu'?"

"Ya. Soal 'air yang punya ingatan'," jawab Blaze sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Ice lagi.

Blaze terkekeh, "Kau bilang tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Sayang sekali, itu tidak bisa karena memang tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Kau, aku, semuanya bisa berubah suatu waktu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa kita masih sama seperti sekarang di esok hari,"

Ice terdiam. Penuturan Blaze memang benar, dan Ice tidak punya pilihan selain mengakui itu.

"Tapi, justru karena semua ini tidak abadi, makanya terasa spesial kan? Saat-saat seperti ini, harus kita jaga dan nikmati sebisa mungkin karena suatu hari nanti semuanya tidak akan sama lagi," ucap Blaze lagi sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di senderan ranjang beralaskan kedua lengannya.

"Blaze…" Ice memandangi raut wajah sang kakak yang tampak begitu cerah tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tahu, semua orang ingin segala sesuatu yang dicintainya tetap bersamanya, tapi itu tidak bisa karena, bahkan bumi ini juga berubah-ubah setiap waktu. Tapi…paling tidak kita akan selalu mengingat itu semua, dan selama kita masih mengingatnya, tidak apa-apa," ujar Blaze lagi. Telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan percikan api menangkap beberapa butir salju yang sukses meleleh setelah bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Jika air punya ingatan, semua ini tidak akan pernah lenyap. Apalagi, jika kau punya kuasa untuk 'melihatnya'," tandas si elemental api.

Ice tersenyum kecil, merasa keadaannya tidak lagi separah sebelumnya. Kakaknya yang satu ini memang paling tahu bagaimana membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ice?" Blaze sedikit terlonjak begitu sang adik tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepala ke pundaknya.

"Hangat…" Ice bergumam pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini api, ingat?" cengir Blaze. Dalam hati merasa lega adiknya tidak lagi merasa gundah.

"Hmm," Ice menyamankan posisinya, sebisa mungkin ingin tetap merasakan kehangatan ini selagi sang kakak masih ada di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang akan selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun, selama semua orang masih menginginkannya," ucap Blaze tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ice.

"Kasih sayang," cengir Blaze sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ice tertawa pelan, manik _aqua_ itu kembali tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, "Lihat siapa yang dramatis sekarang,"

"Hey!"

"Aku sayang Blaze…"

Blaze sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya tertawa, sebelah tangannya terangkat kemudian mengacak-acak pelan surai hitam sang adik yang tidak tertutup topi.

Benar, tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingin semua ini berlalu. Itu sebabnya, kenapa saat-saat seperti ini bisa terasa begitu berharga.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selalu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

"_Water has Memories" –Olaf (Frozen 2) 2019_

"_As long as we still remember, a person will never die," inspired from Dr. Hiluluk (One Piece) 2001_

**Hello~ Oke, maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba dramatis, tapi saya lagi ngebucin Ice, thanks to Frozen 2 yang indahnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata~ sampe sekarang aja saya masih nangis tiap denger Show Yourself…#gausahcurhat **

**Udah lama juga ga nulis bromance beginian, dan moga aja nggak mengecewakan ya X'D**  
**Silahkan tinggalkan kritik/saran/komentar di kotak review bila berkenan ya~ **

**Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfict berikutnya~ XD **

**Review Please~**


End file.
